He Fell Behind
by blaqk audio
Summary: When a certain pirate enters Will's life once more, will he be able to remember the difference between reality and fantasy? JackWill.


SO. The chapter titles will be random words that pop into my head while writing the chapter. There will be about 8 chapters in this story. Reviews are good. Cristism is always welcome.

This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. The characters belong to Disney. I only borrow them for a brief while.

* * *

The sea was rough, and the ship swayed mercilessly but that seemed to be the least of my problems. I tried to ignore the wave of guilt that came down to me every time the wind whistled past the windows; for I all I really wanted was to turn back. To turn back, and go back to you. To wipe away the look of despair and anguish on your face. The thought that I was the one who was putting you through all this pain never ceased to go away.

You told me not to do anything stupid; I had told you the exact same thing so many years ago. Would it be a mistake if I returned to you? A part of me is convinced that it would; after all, I had said that I needed time for myself. Or did I just want to forget about everything?

But how can I forget, if I am so in love with you?

Forgetting is easier said than done; it's so hard to forget about a certain thing, when all the memories come back, and they are so haunting yet at the same time so rapturous. But I wonder if you're too, thinking about me. Do you miss me the way I miss you; do you think about me whenever you have the chance? Or am I just holding onto a dead part of my life? That if there will be enough hope, perhaps there will be a chance.

I remember the night when we cried together, and everything seemed to fall into its place. It was cold, so very, very cold. The wind had found its way into the room; I shivered, but your body was shaking. The illness was taking you over; wiping out all form of life in your body.

You were dying, but you denied it. But with every day, you became paler, and your speech became more and more distorted. Sometimes, I couldn't make out what you were saying, and sometimes, I didn't even want to you to speak. I didn't want you to waste all your energy on me. My heart sank with every cough and sneeze; I was living in fear of you collapsing.

Your frown deepened every time you saw me smile. Every time I laughed I saw you drawing back. Every time I reached out for you, you pulled back. You were ashamed of me faking every smile, every laugh, and yet no matter what I did, you still loved me. And it was true; I wanted to cry not smile. But I only did what I thought would be right, yet in the end, I did all the things wrong.

So cold. Sweat was dripping down your forehead; it was cold as ice. I couldn't help but cry; you looked so helpless. I wished I knew what you were thinking; were you thinking about me, or where you thinking about death? I pulled my knees to my face, wishing that your weakness wouldn't tear you down even more.

I cried, the tears softly running down my cheeks. You often turned and let out quiet moans; it was the nightmares, I knew. Were they nightmares of your past? I often heard you call my name; it proved that you hadn't forgotten who I was. For what reason were you calling my name? Were you scared, or were you running away from me?

Somewhere along the way, you heard my sobs. I didn't want you to wake up, but you still came to me. You still fought the demons, and came to me. You gently kissed my lips, and with all your strength you asked me; "What's the matter?" It was barely a whisper, as you couldn't do anything more than that.

"I don't want to leave; I don't want to leave you." I whispered.

That moment you looked deep into my kohl framed eyes, and I understood, that for once, there were no words. There were no words to describe how we felt; so we just cried. I knew you that you were wasting your energy away; but at the moment, it didn't really matter. For what seemed the first time in days, you smiled. I smiled back, and you didn't draw back, because this time, I meant it. Your tears found their way down your cheeks; I would have reached to wipe them away, but I didn't. It still puzzles me why I didn't do so.


End file.
